


Please Help!

by Signofpeace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signofpeace/pseuds/Signofpeace





	Please Help!

Looking for a EvilQueen/DarkSwan fic where Emma uses portals to go the past and has a relationship with the EvilQueen. The Dark One makes her go crazy but the EvilQueen from the past is able to control her. Please help with the title


End file.
